landoncarlmillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Disguising as headless horseman
Day 1 12/15/16 safe-Lisa Joyce Dancy (mentioned) and Sheston (investigated) day 2 12/19/16 passed day 3 12/20/16 passed day 4 12/22/16 passed day 5 12/27/16 passed day 6 12/29/16 passed day 7 1/3/17 passed day 8 1/5/17 passed day 9 1/10/17 passed day 10 1/12/17 passed day 11 1/17/17 passed day 12 1/19/17 passed day 13 1/24/17 passed day 14 1/26/17 passed day 15 1/31/17 passed day 16 2/2/17 passed day 17 2/6/17 passed day 18 2/7/17 failed (With Lisa Gail Hardy Mahala) day 19 2/9/17 missed (Larry Joseph Holder was Sick and Alexander Dee Wray was Gone... ...sort of) day 20 2/13/17 passed day 21 2/14/17 passed day 22 2/16/17 passed day 23 2/20/17 passed day 24 2/21/17 passed day 25 2/23/17 passed day 26 2/27/17 passed day 27 2/28/17 passed day 28 3/2/17 passed day 29 3/6/17 passed day 30 3/7/17 passed day 31 3/8/17 passed day 32 3/9/17 passed day 33 3/13/17 passed day 34 3/14/17 passed day 35 3/16/17 passed day 36 3/20/17 passed day 37 3/21/17 passed day 38 3/22/17 passed-unknown lady from the ACTA van just gaved me more than one dollar per weekly independence same thing like such as another unknown lady from subway in south carolina a.k.a. 8/22/16 day 39 3/23/17 missed-kevin clifford eckhardt wuz here when alexander dee wray was gone... ...AGAIN!!! day 40 3/27/17 passed day 41 3/28/17 passed day 42 3/29/17 passed day 43 3/30/17 passed day 44 4/3/17 passed day 45 4/4/17 passed day 46 4/5/17 passed day 47 4/6/17 passed day 48 4/10/17 passed day 49 4/11/17 passed day 50 4/12/17 passed day 51 4/13/17 passed day 52 4/18/17 passed day 53 4/19/17 passed day 54 4/20/17 passed day 55 4/24/17 passed day 56 4/25/17 passed day 57 4/26/17 passed day 58 4/27/17 passed day 59 5/1/17 passed day 60 5/2/17 passed day 61 5/3/17 passed day 62 5/4/17 passed day 63 5/8/17 missed-norma jean miller baldwin wuz here when alexander dee wray was gone... ...AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN!!! because larry was sick... ...AGAIN!!! day 64 5/9/17 passed day 65 5/10/17 passed day 66 5/11/17 passed day 67 5/15/17 passed day 68 5/16/17 passed day 69 5/17/17 passed day 70 5/18/17 passed day 71 5/23/17 passed day 72 5/24/17 passed day 73 5/25/17 passed day 74 5/30/17 passed-the white lighthouse van wuz here... ...sort of... ...FOR THE FIRST TIME!!! day 75 5/31/17 passed-the white lighthouse van wuz here... ...AGAIN!!! day 76 6/1/17 missed-larry joseph holder wuz gone... ...NUMBER FOUR!!! passed-54 times failed and safe-1 time missed-4 times totals-58 times when Alex wray comes back at the red van just let me know what I mean just got to be like that and also known as grandpa glen sullivan shephard, ashley Cherie yelton, Dwayne lytle, and Kimberly dawn apple at the ark and Katie marie nance and Robert byron patterson at the lighthouse if Megan, bendy, and others from the step program, college, etc... To poking Larry's belly and beat back on his forehead because they called it either baldy or a wierdo such as chipmunk, fish, etc... When his cheeks are so big on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays (Just In Case From An Allergy Shot With Mrs. Joni at the Third Floor of Ashe Memorial Hospital). encounters-3 times such as Allergy Shots, Church Office, Methodist Men's Breakfast, etc... others-snow days, sleets, and different clothings such as green heavy jacket, blue light rain coat, shortsleeve shirt for the spring and the summertime